Satan's little girl
by Sang Alister
Summary: Blue Exorcist OC story. :3 Enjoy. I own Kyoko; I do not own Rin, Yukio or any other Blue Exorcist characters, they belong to Kazue Katō.
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" A girl, 19 years old, stood staring at a strangely dressed stranger, feet shoulder width apart, preparing to attack if need be. Her light blue hair had fallen out of her tight braid while she had fought. She was not happy, the stranger had interrupted her fight.  
"I am Mephisto Phelps. I'm the headmaster at True Cross Academy. I've been watching you. You fight very well, and you're extremely intelligent. I'd like to offer you a scholarship to the Academy." He was staring at her expectantly, blocking her only exit. Her bright blue eyes sparkled angrily.  
"I don't want to go to any dumb school. I'm better off living my way."  
"Oh, well, I might add that it is in fact a school for exorcists."  
"Exorcists? What the hell are you talking about you damn clown?" Mephisto laughed.  
"Exorcists. The people with the power to fight and destroy demons. Something you'd be good at Kyoko." Kyoko blinked at his knowing her name, but snorted anyway.  
"There's no such things as demons and I refuse to believe in such childish things!" She advanced towards Mephisto, intended to shove him aside and escape. Mephisto grabbed her arm. She flinched. One of the guys she had been fighting had scratched her there.  
"You'll be able to see them soon..." Mephisto looked at the cut. Kyoko wrenched her arm out of his grasp and shoved him aside, heading home. She didn't look back.  
"So, Kyoko, you believe us to be myths? You have quite a way to go..." Mephisto muttered after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko swung open the church doors.  
"Father Miroku! Where are you?!" A couple people looked at her, but she ignored them. What a sight a blue haired, blue eyed girl made. Even worse when that girl was covered in blood. And entering a church. She headed to a side door which swung open to reveal a young man, a little older than Kyoko.  
"Ah, Kyoko. I thought I heard your charming voice. What are you-?" He cut off when he saw the cuts on Kyoko's face, neck, arms, and legs. He sighed and stood aside to let her into the side room. She walked through and sat heavily on a couch.  
"Who was it this time?"  
"That spoiled rich kid who has been coming here to taunt us... He said he wanted to speak with me, so I went. And apparently he's in a gang..." She flinched slightly as Miroku dabbed a disinfectant on the long scratch on her arm.  
"How'd you get out of it then? I know you, and you wouldn't just stop." Kyoko rolled her eyes.  
"Some weird guy named Mephisto separated us and made the guys leave. But then he gave me a weird offer..." Kyoko told Miroku about the offer. Miroku started to lecture about the history of demons and exorcists.  
"Kyoko, there's something I probably should have told you a long time ago... My dad would have wanted me to tell you... Your father-" A loud crash, followed by a screech of pain broke through the quiet and cut Miroku off. Kyoko jumped up and made a dash for the door. No sooner had she gotten there than Miroku shoved her aside and sealed the door shut. She jumped to her feet, ready to yell, when Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hidden door. Halfway there, he released her and jumped towards the alter. He returned to her and thrust a blood red, sheathed dagger into her hand and a blood red gun.

"They're here for you Kyoko. You have to leave. Find someplace safe and hide!"  
"W-wait! We have to help them!" Kyoko said, staring at the door. The sound of someone hitting it reverberated through the room.  
"Kyoko, those demons are here for YOU! Not us! You have to leave! They can't catch you!" Kyoko stared at Miroku.  
"But Father Miroku-"  
"Your flame is sealed away, so they can't trace you..." Miroku muttered. "Never draw that dagger Kyoko! Never! If you have to, use the gun. But never draw the dagger, or break the seal!"  
"Wait! What are you talking about?!"  
"Go now! Good luck daughter of Satan!" Miroku shoved her towards the door and turned towards the main door, disappearing before Kyoko could recover. Another, louder, thunk on the door and Kyoko was out of the church. It was eerily silent in the dark alleyway as Kyoko headed down, into the darkness.  
"Well well. Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Still think demons are just myths?" Kyoko swung around. Mephisto was lounging against the wall, looking rather happy.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyoko snapped at him. She didn't trust Mephisto. He had an uncanny ability to appear whenever and where ever.  
"It was quite the rude awakening I must say though. But at least it saves me the trouble of you laughing in my face." Kyoko glared.  
"Come now! You have no idea how long it took me to find you!"  
"What the hell are you talking about you damn clown!?" Mephisto's expression changed. He looked over his shoulder.  
"Come with me, and stay quiet." He started walking, fast. Kyoko had to jog to keep up.  
"What's going on?" Mephisto shushed her. As they traveled, Kyoko noticed eyes glinting from every nook and cranny. "Uh... Mephisto...?" He grunted. "What's going on...?" He stopped so suddenly that she ran into his back. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Demons just attacked the church to try to get you. Someone told a demon your location. You can see them now, can't you?" Kyoko gaped at him. He turned around, his expression dead serious.  
"W-why would they be after me...? What's going on? Was I being hidden? Why?"

"When you were born, your mother decided to raise you in secret with your uncle and cousin. She was found to have associated with a demon and was executed, however, she had already hidden you away. Since nobody could find or trace you or your powers, everybody believed you had died. Your Uncle raised you. He took you in by himself when you were 3 weeks old. Your cousin had just turned 3 when he took you. Your Uncle got to find out who and what you are through a letter that was with that dagger," Mephisto nodded toward the dagger fastened to Kyoko's belt. "He wanted to turn you over to the Exorcists and have you killed right away. Your cousin is the only reason you're alive, he convinced him, somehow to raise you as his own and hold the secret of your identity very close. Well, things have changed. Your half-brothers were discovered. Your cousin thought it best to let me in on the family secret, to see what I could do to help." Kyoko raised her eyebrow.

"What are you talking about...? Who, and what, am I?" Mephisto glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Your father has been searching for you for a long time now. We all thought you were hidden so well, considering not even Satan could find you..." He smiled slightly, a cruel, cold, emotionless smile. Kyoko's blood froze.  
"W-what are you talking about...? Satan...? He's a story..." Mephisto took a step towards her.

"You said you wanted to know who you are, who your father is, and all that, correct? Well, make another wish, cause your daddy is Satan." Kyoko stared at Mephisto, horror flashing through her eyes. He had to be joking. Satan wasn't real!

"No. Not possible. I refuse to believe such a childish story. I mean, come on, Satan? It's not even remotely possible." Mephisto frowned, looking like he could strangle her.

"It's totally possible, and it's real. Just accept it, and come study at True Cross Academy with your half-brothers."

"Will it keep them safe? Father Miroku and them... Will they be safe? If I go to this school of yours I mean?" Mephisto eyed her, as if he expected a trick.  
"Yes, they will be safe. You'll be safe too. As long as you keep your head, that is." Kyoko closed her eyes and sighed.  
"Then teach me how to destroy demons, so I can protect my friends." The screams from the people at the church rang through her head. Mephisto smiled, it was all according to his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to True Cross, Miss. Arks." Mephisto swept his hand to the window. Kyoko gazed out, amazed with what she saw.

"Woah! It's huge! Like a town of its own!" Mephisto chuckled, receiving a glare from Kyoko.

"It IS a town. But, you're not going to the town. You'll be stuck in the Academy at the top." Kyoko slumped and glared daggers at him. "As long as you're enrolled at this school, you will stay within school boundaries unless you are on a mission I approve. Oh, and you will also hand over that nice little dagger of yours, can't have that getting into the wrong hands." He held out his hand for the dagger. Kyoko hesitated. "You can have it back for missions you need it on, but you do have that handy little gun."

"Why do I have to? I'm not going to do anything! I don't even want anything to do with demons!" Mephisto drew back a little, surprised by her outburst. Her hold on the dagger tightened, her knuckles turning white.

"Well, yes, of course, but the time may come when you need a little extra help in a fight. I don't want you to mistake a desperate situation for a needed moment. That might end badly." Kyoko glared at him, eyes narrowed. She looked back out the window and loosened her hold on the dagger, passing it to him.

"Alright, I agree..." Mephisto smiled brightly.

"Well, in that case, welcome to True Cross Academy." The emerged from a tunnel right as he spoke, entering the school grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko sighed. After her first day in Exorcist Class, she was exhausted. The teacher was even younger than she was. Although, she had to admit, he knew his stuff. Mephisto had been in the class too, as a dog. He had been with a guy with black hair and blue eyes. Mephisto had made a point of making her figure out the kid was one of her half-brothers. The kid had flipped out when the teacher had walked in, cluing Kyoko in to the fact that he was her other half-brother. They were obviously twins. And apparently, if Mephisto was right, also Satan's kids. Walking into her dorm (she had it to herself), she collapsed on the bed, growling into the pillow. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling. One was obviously a demon, the other, the teacher, was obviously normal. She had done some snooping and had found their names: Rin and Yukio Okumura. Rin was the one with Satan's powers. When Rin had managed to spill fermented cows blood all over, calling forth a herd of hobgoblins, they had evacuated the room. Well, except the twins, Mephisto, and herself. She had managed to avoid being seen, hiding away. The more she thought about that, the more tired she got. Finally, she fell asleep, in her uniform, with her hand wrapped around her gun, hidden under her pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Off days were boring. Kyoko wandered the campus, bored, trying to find something to do, when she saw the hobgoblins slipping through a hole in the wall surrounding the Academy. Looking around and seeing nobody, Kyoko slipped out after them. She felt her gun press against her chest, hidden in her jacket. She'd be fine. She hoped. The hobgoblins gathered in a clearing... Around a strange looking man. Crouching in the bushes, Kyoko brought out her gun. The man was almost being worshiped by the hobgoblins! _He's a demon!_ No sooner had she thought that then the man and the goblins all abruptly seized their chatter and they all turned, as one and looked at the bushes. Right at her.

"Well, shit, wrong kid. But, I guess you'll do." Kyoko didn't move, didn't blink, didn't even breathe. "Oh, well, come out and play girlie! It's no fun if you just try to hide! Father will be anxious to see you!" He frowned suddenly. "Why are you still a human though...? We'll have to fix that." He nodded and a couple hobgoblins ran into the bushes, intent on pulling her out. She shot them. The mans eyes widened and hobgoblins started to swarm her. She punched and kicked, but it made no difference, if one vanished, two more took it's place. She felt her wrist get smashed, making her drop the gun and cry out in pain. She had one hope, but it wasn't even there with her. If only she had gotten her dagger back. The hobgoblins piled onto her, holding her, dragging her into the central clearing. The man stood, looking down on her, unamused. From somewhere, he pulled out a sword.

"How come you're still human?" She shook her head. She couldn't talk, a hobgoblin was pressing on her vocal cords. Not the right answer. He brought his sword down, slicing down from her left shoulder to her right hip. Her scream was abruptly cut off by the hobgoblins. Evidently, they were forbidden from touching her blood. "I see... Not willing to part with a family secret, are we?" He raised the sword and stabbed down, right through her. He aimed to miss any organs, he succeed. But the pain... The pain was unbearable. In Mephistos office, the wax seal on the dagger crumbled away as the dagger shone blue. The dagger flew from the sheath, unleashing Kyoko's powers. An explosion of blue flame. It erupted from Kyoko's center, sending hobgoblins and strange man alike flying into tress. Hobgoblins were killed, the man, only injured. Kyoko struggled to her feet, encased in beautiful, un burning, blue flames that flowed over her. Her blue eyes had turned to cat like eyes, ears had grown long and pointed, and teeth had turned to fangs. She snarled as the strange man stood. He threw back his head and laughed.

"More power than even Father could have hoped for! Simply amazing!" Shouts could be heard from somewhere nearby. The man looked panicked. He vanished. Suddenly, Kyoko's fire went out like someone had dumped water on her. Kyoko only got a glimpse of 4 Exorcists running into the clearing before the world went black. Yukio Okumura was one of them. He glanced at Kyoko, before recognizing her. Hurriedly, he explained to the other Exorcists that she was a kid in one of his classes. Probably thought she could handle taking something on all by herself and got shown up. He said he'd take her back to her dorm. Instead of going to her dorm, he took her to his and Rins dorm. Yukio set her on Rin's bed, grabbing her gun away from her and moving to the other side of the room, pulling out his guns. He watched her for 15 minutes before she started to stir. 20 minutes later, Rin walked in.

"Yo, Yukio! You missed a hella good time!" Yukio didn't move. He didn't even look at Rin. His eyes were locked on Kyoko. She crouched on the bed, her tail flicking irritably, looking murderous. Rin blinked a couple times.

"Now, since we're all here, tell us who you are." Yukio's flat, emotionless voice set Kyoko even more on edge.

"You don't recognize your own student, Teacher? I'm ashamed of you." Her biting sarcasm made Yukio scowl harder. Rin just stood there looking confused.

"I know your name, Kyoko Arks. I'm asking what you are and why you're here!" His fingers put a bit of pressure on the triggers. Kyoko glared at him, murder in her eyes.

"How should I know!? This is new to me!" She grabbed her tail and glared at that. Her expression was so funny, Rin burst out laughing. Yukio was not amused. He fired a warning shot into the wall behind Kyoko. Rin stopped laughing abruptly.

"I asked you a question! Now answer me!" Kyoko's eyes widened. "Answer me before I give you the exorcists!" Kyoko looked at him, expression guarded.

"You couldn't do that to your own sister, could you?" Another shot was fired. This one lodged itself in Kyoko's right thigh. She gasped.  
"QUIT MESSING WITH US!" Rin grabbed Yukios arms.

"YUKIO! STOP!" Kyoko glared up at the two brothers, fighting over the guns.  
"You saw the flame Yukio! You know I'm not joking!" Kyoko felt the anti-demon aspect of the bullet taking effect. "I'm your half-sister! Born of a mortal woman and Satan!" _Whatever was in that bullet, it was strong _Kyoko thought, gasping for breath. The brothers stopped their tussle, each holding one gun. They stared at her. Their expressions said it was impossible.

"Clown guy said we were the only children of Satan..."  
"He... Didn't... Know... About me... Then..." She was loosing it. Yukio realized it too. He jumped up, looking through a cabinet till he found what he wanted.  
"I didn't realize that was an anti-demon bullet..." He walked over to her, holding a jar of powder. Before he got close enough to get her the powder, she passed out. He sprinkled some of the powder over the bullet wound. It would draw the anti-demon solution out of her, he hoped.

"Wait, I'm confused as to how you found her..."  
"Did you see that blue fire explosion?" Rin nodded. "I thought it might be you, so I was one of the first four on the scene. There, I found her." Yukio looked at her, gaze calculating. Rin walked over and looked at her.

"She doesn't really look like us..."

"She has a different mother, so of course not." He stalked away, pulling some folders out of his bag. He flipped through them until he found what he wanted. "Name: Kyoko Arks. Age: 19. Special Notes to Teacher: Take extra care of this one. She doesn't know her own power. She's dangerous. Report everything to the Headmaster immediately." He stared at the paper for awhile before dropping it. He wouldn't turn her over to be killed.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal classes were off the next day. But Exorcist classes weren't. And Kyoko was late. Her head felt like somebody had smashed it into a wall, her legs felt heavy as lead, her chest and stomach ached, but she had to go. Glancing at the clock, Kyoko rushed to get dressed and ready. She was 3 hours late. Running down the hall from her dorm room, she looked like a disheveled, half asleep, mess. Moving hurt, but she had to get to class. She shoved open the classroom door and leaned against the door frame. She was pale and panting, not in good shape. Yukio and Rin both looked at her, shocked.

"I am so sorry I am late... I overslept..." She didn't move from the door frame. Yukio could tell most of her weight was leaning on it, if she moved, she'd collapse.

"You are excused from class today. I went by your dorm shortly after class started and told you to stay in bed, you're too sick." Everybody stared at her. Yukio frowned at her. Kyoko shook her head.  
"I don't... Remember you coming by..." Yukio ignored her.  
"Rin! Bring her back to her dorm, and make sure she doesn't try to do too much. You are both excused from class." Rin blinked at Yukio before nodding and heading over to Kyoko.  
"Hey, let's go." He gently pushed her away from the door frame, closing the door before helping her along. "Mephisto came to Yukio and me, he wanted you to move into our dorm building... That's where I'll take you for now, otherwise it'd be suspicious." Kyoko barely nodded. Yukio had explained to Rin that Kyoko would be in bad shape today because of the anti-demon drugs and the wounds given to her by who knows what, and the sudden release of her powers and sudden resealing of her powers. It was too much for her human body to handle. If she didn't take it easy for at least 3 days, she'd go insane, somehow releasing her powers again, but they'd be unable to be sealed, or she would die. Rin frowned at his half-sister. This girl was pushing herself hard. Why? She had to know that she would die if she didn't take it easy. Any way you put it, she was probably going to end up dead. But didn't the same apply for him? They were both spawn of Satan, holding Satan's powers in their hands. They'd have to stick together, and stay safe. Or they'd both wind up dead... Kyoko was barely able to walk, putting most of her weight on Rin. Rin didn't really mind, he was willing to carry her if need be. She was his sister after all. He kept glancing at her, watching her carefully, as he carried her to Yukio and his room. When Rin got to his room, Kyoko had blacked out. Rin lowered her onto his bed, careful to make sure he didn't wake her. He looked down on her for a second, wondering what to do about her. Kyoko was having a nightmare, that much was obvious. She was shifting around, looking uneasy. Rin was just about to turn away when the look of pain on Kyoko's face made him freeze. He had never seen something so beautiful yet so terrifying. The idea of Kyoko in pain but him being unable to help her was agonizing. Rin shook himself and turned away, quickly heading to his desk. What was he thinking?! His sister, beautiful!? No way. Not allowed. Besides, the Exorcists would probably kill them. Two spawn of Satan together would be the most terrifying thing for the rest of the Exorcists, even if they were being peaceful... Rin grabbed the first book he saw, one of Yukio's manga. He stretched out on Yukio's bed and opened the manga, reading intently.


	7. Chapter 7

'_Screams. Screams of the ones I love. But I can't see anything. Why's that? Where am I?' Kyoko felt like she was floating through a very thick fluid. She stretched out her arms and felt a twinge of pain, as if she had been cut on the arms. 'Peculiar...' Stretching her legs, she felt as if someone was ripping through her right thigh. Her face twisted in pain. 'Is that... From Yukio's bullet...?' What a peculiar thing. She pushed against the thick liquid. She shot through it as if it were just water. Her thigh was pulsating in pain. Breaking the surface of the liquid, she saw a light. Kyoko swam towards it, still wondering about the screams echoing in her head and the liquid. The closer she got, the more light shone down. When she was close enough, she saw the light came from a door. She paused to catch her breath. Looking at the liquid she was in, her heart stopped. She was right, it wasn't water... It was blood. Human blood. Kyoko let out a tiny scream, pushing herself to the door. Heaving herself out of the blood, she stared in, through the door. Screams greeted her. She was standing in the old church. Father Miroku was shouting at people, carrying a gun. He was shoving people through a door, glaring down at a herd of demons. Kyoko gaped. She knew when this was, what it was. It was right after Father Miroku had made her leave. She didn't want to see this. But her eyes were glued to the scene. Her heart stopped when a kid tripped, a demon rearing over the girls head. Miroku tackled the demon, thrusting a sword through it's belly. It vanished in a puff of smoke. Miroku picked the girl up and handed her to a woman. The woman ran, taking the girl to safety. Soon, it was only Miroku in the church. He had his back to a wall, facing a herd of demons. He was taking the demons down, dealing with them quickly and effectively. He would win this thing. Kyoko saw a flash of shadows and gasped as a demon appeared out of the shadows behind Miroku. She cried out a warning, but he didn't hear. He felt the demons presence too late. He spun around, knife in hand, right as the demon brought down a hand of claws, slicing into Miroku. With his last breath Miroku destroyed the demon. With a blinding flash, the scene vanished. _Kyoko jerked up, drenched with cold sweat.

"Wah! Hey! You're awake!" Rin crossed the room to look down on her. She was shaking, eyes wide. Rin raised an eyebrow. "You should lay down..." Kyoko didn't even glance at him. She was staring at her hands. To her eyes, there was blood all over her hands. Rin watched her, worry flaring in his eyes. This wasn't normal of her. She wouldn't just sit there shaking, staring at her hands. Right as he was getting reading to text Yukio, he walked in. The bang of the door opening caused Kyoko to jump out of the bed. She crouched in a defensive crouch until she realized it was just Yukio. She collapsed on the floor in a heap. Yukio looked at her and then at Rin, a question in his eyes. Rin nodded to the door. Yukio went into the hall, Rin following.

"What happened to her?"

"Well, she passed out when I got her back here... It was obvious it wasn't peaceful, but there was nothing I could do. She kept letting out little screams while she was dreaming. When she woke up, she was drenched in cold sweat and shaking really bad. Whatever was in her dream really spooked her. She woke up so fast, I didn't even realize what happened... She wouldn't look at me either, just stared at her hands, totally unresponsive. When you came in, that was the most responsive she had been..." Yukio stared at Rin.

"Are you serious?" Rin nodded. "That's not good... I wonder..." Yukio walked back into the room, leaving Rin gaping in the hall. Kyoko was sitting against the wall, head buried in her arms. "Kyoko. What's up?" She jumped.  
"Y-Yukio..." She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. The dream lingered in her eyes. "I... Just a nightmare..." Yukio looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Kyoko offered none. Rin banged through the door.

"YUKIO! DON'T LEAVE ME IN THE HA-" Rin stopped when he caught sight of Kyoko's bloodshot eyes. He went over and sat down, facing her. Kyoko just looked at him.

"Hi..." Kyoko pulled her knees up into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her arms.

"Hey." Yukio knelt down next to Rin.

"What happened in your dream?" Kyoko flinched slightly at that. Rin shot him a look.

"You don't have to tell us..."

"No, it's okay." Kyoko sighed, looking between the two brothers. "I saw what happened to my friends after I left with Mephisto, when I first found out what I am... It was awful... My oldest, best friend... He was killed... He and half the church he ran..." Yukio looked pissed. Rin looked horrified. Kyoko buried her face in her arms again.

"Who...?"

"Demons." Rin answered for Kyoko. He earned a glare from his brother, but Kyoko nodded.

"If it was demons, why didn't the Exorcists show up and help...?" Yukio stood and paced.

"Miroku once told me that his church was outside of Exorcist jurisdiction... I never thought he was serious, 'cause I didn't think demons were real..." She lifted her head, resting her chin on her arms. Her tail appeared, flicking around her head. She blew at it, and it came down and slapped her in the face. Rin choked back laughter. Yukio looked over, pausing in his pacing. Kyoko snapped at her tail, catching it in her teeth. She jumped and released her tail. Rin roared in laughter. Yukio rolled his eyes and kept pacing. Kyoko growled at her tail, her depression vanishing. Yukio stopped by the door and watched as Kyoko's depression vanished. Even though it hadn't even been 2 days since he had shot her, she seemed to have shaken the anti-demon poison. Rin was watching her too, but he was grinning. Rin was amused by Kyoko's actions. Yukio knew that they'd be okay if he left, so he slipped out, pulling out a key and walking to a door to a door. Putting the key in the lock, he turned it twice to the right. Opening the door, he walked into Mephisto's office.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ooooooooooooh! Hello there Yukio!" Mephisto stood up, grinning.

"Hello. I wanted to talk to you about a student..." Mephisto's grin slid off his face.

"Which student?" Yukio narrowed his eyes. _He knows about her..._

"Kyoko." Mephisto's eyes glinted for a second, Yukio wasn't even sure he saw it correctly.  
"What about her?"

"What do you know about her?" Now Yukio was sure he saw Mephisto's eyes glint dangerously.

"Whatever was in that file I gave you..."

"That said nothing about her being a demon!" Mephisto's eyes darkened.

"So, I'm assuming that blue fire explosion was her, and not Rin... That's interesting. Who else knows?"

"Rin, you, Kyoko, and myself. That's all. You knew about her, and you didn't tell Rin or I?" Yukio was mad. Mephisto sat down, shrugging.

"I didn't expect her to lose it so quick. I expected her to keep the secret for a bit longer." Yukio was at a loss for words.

"Wait... She... Didn't have her powers unsealed before...?" Mephisto shook his head. "Is that why the explosion was so large, it was the first time her powers had been unsealed?"

"Most likely." Yukio frowned slightly. Mephisto put his feet up on the desk. "Is there anything else you need Yukio?"

"No, thank you. Sorry to disturb you..." Yukio backed out, returning to his dorm room.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yukio, get me caught up on classwork. I don't want to miss anything." Yukio blinked up at Kyoko.

"Excuse me? Why not just get caught up in class today?"  
"See, there's something about getting run through and then shot that makes sitting hard, so I won't be going to class." Yukio gaped at her.

"You realize you just told the teacher you're ditching?"

"Ya, well, I have an excuse."

"Fair enough... Alright, after classes, Rin and I will help you with coursework."

"Wait, what am I doing...?" Rin walked in, shirtless with a shirt slung over his shoulder, and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Kyoko and Yukio rolled their eyes at him.

"Helping me with my coursework after classes."

"Why would you want my help?! I don't even understand most of it..." Rin grumbled, wrapping his tail around his chest and pulling his shirt on.

"Don't worry, Rin, I'll be helping too."

"Plus, I'm good at this whole Exorcist thing, so we'll help each other out!" Rin nodded, grinning.

"Sounds good!"  
"Let's go Rin!" Yukio was halfway out the door. Rin rolled his eyes and ran after him, waving to Kyoko with a huge, goofy grin. Kyoko sighed, already bored. Kyoko wandered and explored the abandoned dorms for the rest of the day, doing a bit of cleaning. Finally, exorcist classes were over.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why are classes so long?!"

"They're only long because you're too stupid to understand."  
"HEY!"  
"Welcome back Yukio, Rin." Kyoko smiled.

"Have you been cleaning?" Yukio sounded amazed. Kyoko was covered in dust and muck.

"Ya... I got bored, so I decided to clean. Besides, this place needed it..."

"And it's a good thing too!" Mephisto danced out of a closet by the group. "You're going to be hosting your class of Esquires here in a couple nights time!" All three kids stared at him.

"Where did you come from, damn clown?!"

"Just came to say hello!"  
"Not what I asked, you bastard...!" Kyoko skulked off. Being ignored was a pain, but this clown was worse.

"Ah, ah, ah! You'll wanna hear this too, spawn of Satan!" Mephisto was almost singing. Kyoko looked over her shoulder at him, exasperated, but stopping none the less. Mephisto was grinning broadly.

"Well, spit it out, before I rip it out of you!"

"You guys are going to have company. Your class is coming here, to stay here for a night. It's a team builder." His grin slid off. "which means, Satan's children, you must contain your flame, unless you want to be killed." He was staring at Kyoko, knowing she was more likely to let her flame lose. Rin went over to Kyoko, who was frozen, staring at Mephisto in horror, and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, clown. We'll be fine!" Mephisto grinned slightly.

"Good... Good... Just don't mess this up!" Mephisto finished cheerily. Yukio was frowning at Rin, obviously unhappy with his declaration that they'd be fine.

"Sir, can I talk to you?" Mephisto nodded and Yukio led Mephisto away to a room to talk.

"What's his problem?" Rin said, frowning after Yukio.

"Yukio's just stressed, I think... He has to look after you, and now me too.. It's a lot, I'm a handful, and I'm useless, so I can understand why taking care of me would be stressful." Kyoko shrugged away Rin's arm, heading towards her self-appointed dorm room (across the hall from Rin and Yukio's).

"That's not true! You're not a handful, nor are you useless!" Rin followed, protesting her words.

"Rin, you've only known me a couple days. You don't know me, you don't know what I've done, what I've said. Trust me, I'm useless and good for nothing." She slipped in her room, slamming the door on Rin's face.

"I don't believe you! I'm a damn good judge of character, and you're just awesome!" Rin shouted through the door, trying to open it. Kyoko leaned against it, holding the door shut. "I'm sure you've had moments, who hasn't? That doesn't mean anything, though... I've done stuff I regret, but it's in the past. So is your stuff. So far, you haven't shown me you're useless, a handful, or anything, so I refuse to believe you are that way..." He got no answer. "Okay, well, fine Kyoko... Dinner will be around 5:30..." Rin sulked away, thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

A sharp rapping on the door woke Kyoko up. She had fallen asleep leaning on her door.

"Kyoko, come on. Open up." Why was Yukio knocking on her door

"What do you want, Yukio?"

"To talk. Rin said you said something weird..." Kyoko sighed. Yukio would shoot his way through the door if she didn't let him in. Scooting aside to let the door open, she reached up and turned the nob. "Why is it so dark in h- AH!"

"Ow! Watch it! And it's not dark in here! I can see perfectly! Now get off of me, you great lump!"

"I can't see a thing! It's so dark in here!" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, shining the light right into Kyoko's eyes.

"GAH! TURN IT OFF!" Yukio snapped the phone shut.

"Sorry..." In that little glimpse of light, he had seen that he was lying directly on top of Kyoko. He hastily shifted off her before pulling the phone out again and using it to find the light switch. Kyoko hissed when the light turned on, but nothing more. She closed the door and crossed to the bed.

"What do you want, Yukio?" Her eyes seemed a brighter blue than usual.

"Are you alright? Your eyes look weird."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Alright... Rin said you called yourself useless. I want to know why you said that." Alarm and anger flashed through Kyoko's eyes.

"I'm not going to explain it to _you_! Go ask Mephisto if you really want to know! You guys seem pretty friendly, and I'm sure he knows _all _about me!"

"You know I won't do that! I just want you to know that you're NOT useless. You'll help us a lot, more than likely. You have the flame of Satan, so you've got a lot of power. Once you learn to use it, you'll be great." Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Leave me."

"Well, whatever. Also, dinner's ready." Yukio pulled the door open and left, wondering about her eyes.

"Yo, Yukio! What's up with Kyoko? Is she coming down?"

"Not sure Rin. She seemed pretty mad. Have you noticed anything weird about her eyes?"

"Her eyes? Nope, haven't noticed. Why?"

"It looks like they're flaming..."

"Flaming...?" Yukio described what Kyoko's eyes looked like. "Sounds like how Father Fujimoto's eyes looked when Satan..." He trailed off. Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure, Rin?" Rin nodded. "We need to do something. If Satan's possessing her..."

"We can't use any of the normal things though, like holy water. She is a demon after all..."

"Dammit..." Yukio was upset. Rin understood that. He was not really pleased either.

"Don't worry Yukio, it'll all work out, and Kyoko will be perfectly fine." If only he actually felt that way.

A sharp rapping on the door woke Kyoko up. She had fallen asleep leaning on her door.

"Kyoko, come on. Open up." Why was Yukio knocking on her door

"What do you want, Yukio?"

"To talk. Rin said you said something weird..." Kyoko sighed. Yukio would shoot his way through the door if she didn't let him in. Scooting aside to let the door open, she reached up and turned the nob. "Why is it so dark in h- AH!"

"Ow! Watch it! And it's not dark in here! I can see perfectly! Now get off of me, you great lump!"

"I can't see a thing! It's so dark in here!" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, shining the light right into Kyoko's eyes.

"GAH! TURN IT OFF!" Yukio snapped the phone shut.

"Sorry..." In that little glimpse of light, he had seen that he was lying directly on top of Kyoko. He hastily shifted off her before pulling the phone out again and using it to find the light switch. Kyoko hissed when the light turned on, but nothing more. She closed the door and crossed to the bed.

"What do you want, Yukio?" Her eyes seemed a brighter blue than usual.

"Are you alright? Your eyes look weird."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Alright... Rin said you called yourself useless. I want to know why you said that." Alarm and anger flashed through Kyoko's eyes.

"I'm not going to explain it to _you_! Go ask Mephisto if you really want to know! You guys seem pretty friendly, and I'm sure he knows _all _about me!"

"You know I won't do that! I just want you to know that you're NOT useless. You'll help us a lot, more than likely. You have the flame of Satan, so you've got a lot of power. Once you learn to use it, you'll be great." Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

"Leave me."

"Well, whatever. Also, dinner's ready." Yukio pulled the door open and left, wondering about her eyes.

"Yo, Yukio! What's up with Kyoko? Is she coming down?"

"Not sure Rin. She seemed pretty mad. Have you noticed anything weird about her eyes?"

"Her eyes? Nope, haven't noticed. Why?"

"It looks like they're flaming..."

"Flaming...?" Yukio described what Kyoko's eyes looked like. "Sounds like how Father Fujimoto's eyes looked when Satan..." He trailed off. Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure, Rin?" Rin nodded. "We need to do something. If Satan's possessing her..."

"We can't use any of the normal things though, like holy water. She is a demon after all..."

"Dammit..." Yukio was upset. Rin understood that. He was not really pleased either.

"Don't worry Yukio, it'll all work out, and Kyoko will be perfectly fine." If only he actually felt that way.


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark again. Kyoko sat hunched on the bed.

_Don't worry too much about them, they're just dumb boys. _

"But they're my brothers..."

_But they don't care about you like your father does. _

"They found me before you did, though, Father..." There was a hiss in her ear.

_Only because of that damn monk. He was shielding you for his own selfish reasons. _

"Father Miroku wasn't selfish! He was kind and took care of me..."

_You've been blinded, child. He was selfish. _Kyoko had no response. She stared at the wall blankly. _I care more about you than those boys ever will. You know this to be true, Kyoko. They care about each other but not you. _

"I don't think that's true... I think they care about me, just not like how they care for each other..."

_Exactly. You would be better off coming to live with your dear old Dad! _

"Father..." Before Kyoko could reply, Rin slammed through her door.

"Kyoko! Why is it dark in here?" Rin flipped on the lights. Kyoko growled as the light blinded her.

"Turn the lights off! I like the dark!" Rin crossed to Kyoko, standing in front of her, hands on his hips.

"Kyoko, come on down for dinner. Yukio and I ate, but I made food for you too... So come eat."

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Rin. I'm not hungry."

"That worries me. You haven't had anything to eat all day, have you? Come on, it's good." Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Yukio was right, her eyes were flaming. Kyoko tried to pull away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Rin jerked slightly at her snarl, but refused to let her go.

"Kyoko!" Yukio appeared then, right as Kyoko was swallowed in a wall of blue flames.

"_Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Idiot girl! Gave her body up to me willingly!" _Rin and Yukio stared in horror. "_Hi there boys!_" A wide grin split Kyoko's face. Rin gasped, she was almost the spitting image of Father Fujimoto, when Satan possessed him. Yukio drew his gun, pointing it at Kyoko, eyes hard. Rin leaped back, finally noticing the blue flames rolling from Kyoko. "_That's not very nice boys. It's me, your dear old daddy!_"

"What did you do to Kyoko?!" Yukio shouted right as Rin shouted "You're not our dad!" Satan laughed harshly.

"_This girl? Oh, she's fine, for now, but once her body gives out, she's dead. Not many humans can host me, the Demon Lord Satan." _That cold laugh again. Rin paled, a look of horror on his face. Yukio grimaced.

"That girl is your daughter!"  
_"Oh, so she is. That explains why she can hold up to me. However, even so, she'll still die." _Yukio was pissed. He shot Kyoko in the left shoulder. The cry of pain was definitely Kyoko's. Rin grabbed Yukio's arm, shoving it up.

"Yukio, stop! Don't!" Yukio struggled against Rin's hold.

"_How dare you?! Don't you care for this gi- _Get away from me!" Yukio and Rin froze, staring at Kyoko. _You dare to defy me, girl!? You will die, if not from me, from that anti-demon bullet in your shoulder! _"SHUT UP! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME!" Rin and Yukio hastily backed up as Kyoko exploded in blue flames. The flames washed over Rin and Yukio. It wasn't hot, it didn't burn them. Rin ran forward as soon as the flames faded and managed to catch Kyoko as she fell over unconscious. Yukio was staring at Kyoko, thinking deeply. Rin ran his fingers down her neck, finding her pulse. Still alive. He breathed out in relief.

"She's alive... But her pulse is weak..." Yukio snapped out of his thoughts then and crossed the room, finding Kyoko's pulse. Rin was right, it was weak. Eerily weak.

"Carry her to our room. I can take care of her there." Rin picked her up, following Yukio as he walked towards their room.

"I thought that Satan killed anybody who was his host?"

"We possess his blood, of course we can hold him. You and Kyoko especially can withstand him, you can call upon his flame. However, that also means he can overrun you, especially if he goes for the demon side of you." Rin lapsed into silence. Was he serious? Could one of them completely fall to Satan, just because they contained his blood? Kyoko stirred slightly, a small moan escaping her lips. She rubbed her head.

"What happened...?" Rin laid her on his bed, having just reached their room.  
"Yukio, she's awake." Yukio hurried over, staring down at her.

"Do you have a headache?" Kyoko stopped rubbing her head.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." Yukio narrowed his eyes. Rin grinned.

"No, you're not. You just got possessed by Satan, that's not something someone just bounces back from." Kyoko sat up, glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not your normal girl, now am I?" Yukio glowered. Kyoko swung her legs to the ground, getting ready to stand.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Rin was staring at Kyoko's right shoulder blade. Her shirt had fallen away from her shoulder, exposing an image on her skin. Kyoko pulled her shirt back onto her shoulder, hiding the image from them. Yukio blinked.

"It's nothing..." Kyoko flinched as she felt the bullet in her left shoulder. "Can someone do something about the bullet in my shoulder...?" Yukio dropped a box of supplies by her bed.

"You'll have to lay down for me to fix it. And it's gonna hurt, a lot." Kyoko gaped at him.  
"Seriously, Yukio? You think it's gonna hurt me to get something painful removed from my shoulder? You don't know me very well at all... Just get it out, I'll be fine."

"You'll need to lay down, otherwise I won't be able to get it. Just lay down." Kyoko rolled her eyes and flopped down on her back. Yukio gave Rin a meaningful look, and Rin moved closer to Kyoko. Yukio pulled out a needle and stuck it in Kyoko's arm.

"HEY!" Rin grabbed Kyoko and held her still for Yukio to get all the sedative out of the syringe. It didn't take long for the sedative to work its magic. Kyoko was out cold and Yukio could work on getting the bullet out in peace. Once the bullet was out and the wound was wrapped and healing, Yukio sighed and looked at Kyoko. In the lighting, Yukio noticed scars on Kyoko's wrists. They were weird, but he just ignored them, they were scars, nothing to worry about.


End file.
